


The Phoenix's Song

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Scorpius will always follow Albus, no matter where he leads.





	The Phoenix's Song

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2018 fest.   
> Day Nine prompt(s) used: Blow my mind/ Birds  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius (I'm using the emergency next gen pairing of the week instead of Ron/Lavender)  
> Kink: lightning round (fast sex)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Phoenix’s Song

~

“Come on,” said Albus, gesturing for Scorpius to follow him outside. “I have something that will blow your mind!” 

Scorpius sighed, trailing after Albus, taking the opportunity to ogle his arse. Unless Albus was planning on blowing _him_ , Scorpius wasn’t sure he was up for a lot of solitary time in Albus’ company. 

How could another Slytherin be so clueless? Scorpius had all but come right out and told Albus he fancied him, but no matter what hints he dropped, Albus breezed right past them. 

“Hurry up!” Albus cried, stopping. His gesturing grew more frantic. 

Dragging his feet, Scorpius came up behind him. “What’s so amazing you had to drag me away from _Amazing Alchemy_?” 

Albus snorted. “You needed to get away from the books for a while and enjoy nature.” 

“Nature is messy and trying to kill us,” muttered Scorpius. “What’s to enjoy?” 

Laughing, Albus took Scorpius’ hand. “You nutter. Nature isn’t trying to kill us.” 

“Acromantulas,” said Scorpius, trying to ignore the warmth emanating from Albus’ touch. “Centaurs. Werewolves. Vampires. The giant squid—”

“We’re nowhere near the lake, and the giant squid is lovely as long as you don’t fling stones at it.” Albus huffed. “Now hush, we’re getting close.” 

“Close to wha—?”

“Shh!” 

They crept forward, Albus still holding onto Scorpius’ hand. Scorpius wished he could entwine their fingers, but just as he thought he’d try, Albus let go of him and dropped to the ground. “Get down!” he whispered. 

Scorpius hit the ground, looking around. “Are we under attack?” 

“No! Shh!” Albus crawled forward, and Scorpius blinked at the sight of his arse flexing as he moved. 

“Salazar preserve me,” he muttered. 

“No talking!” Albus tossed over his shoulder. “We’re almost there!”

“Where?” 

“Shh!” 

Finally, Albus knelt up, gesturing Scorpius closer. “There,” he mouthed. “Look!” 

Scorpius peered in between the bushes and in a clearing there was a large nest. He frowned. “Wh—?”

Albus clamped a hand over his mouth. “No talking, you’ll scare them,” he whispered in Scorpius’ ear. 

Scorpius closed his eyes at Albus’ touch. 

“You have to look,” Albus murmured. 

Opening his eyes, Scorpius saw a phoenix approach the nest. “Birds?” he mouthed. “You brought me out here to see birds?”

“Watch!” Albus whispered. 

Scorpius did, and as the phoenix landed, several baby phoenixes stuck their heads out and began chirping. He had to admit they were adorable, all round and fluffy, and a couple stretched so far they fell out of the nest. Like lightning, the parent phoenix caught them and plopped them back into the nest. 

“Cute, right?” said Albus, voice barely audible. “I stumbled across them the other day and you’re the first person I thought of to share them with. I’m just glad they’re still here.” 

Scorpius nodded. “Adorable.” Then, pausing, he turned to look at Albus. “I’m the first person you thought of?”

“Yeah.” Albus ducked his head. “Although to be honest—”

“To be honest, what?” whispered Scorpius, longing to reach out and tilt Albus’ face up. 

“I always think of you.” Albus began to turn away. “Anyway—”

“Wait.” Pulling Albus around to face him, Scorpius stared into his eyes. “You _always_ think of me?” 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be weird about it. And I’m not saying I fancy you or anything—”

Scorpius’ heart sank. “You’re not? Why…why not?” 

Albus blinked. “Because you’re not gay. I’ve seen the way you look at my sister.” 

“Your sister?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Albus, you should know. I _am_ gay and I only look at your sister when you’re with her. Also? Your sister’s not who I’m really looking at.” 

Albus’ mouth dropped open, his face turning an adorable shade of pink. “You mean you—?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” Albus pressed close to Scorpius. “Um, so is this the right time to tell you I was lying?” 

Scorpius’ arms closed around Albus. “About what?” 

“About not fancying you.” 

“Is this your convoluted way of saying you _do_ fancy me?” 

“Yes?”

“That shouldn’t be a question.” 

“Sorry. Yes!” 

Leaning in, Scorpius pressed his mouth against Albus’, moaning as he felt Albus’ tongue slide along the seam of his lips. As soon as he moaned, that tongue slipped inside and sparks of pleasure skated up his spine. Albus’ hands slid under his shirt to pluck at his nipples, and his hands burrowed underneath Albus’ trousers to clutch his bum and they were rocking together and Scorpius couldn’t remember being that hard ever in his life and the world when white and he was shuddering and…

Scorpius’ cock spilled in his pants and he drew back gasping. 

Albus went still. “Did you just—?”

“Yeah.” Scorpius ducked his head. “Sorry about that, I’m not usually so quick.”

“Don’t.” Albus leaned in recapturing Scorpius’ mouth and kissing him sweetly. “It’s a huge compliment.” He grinned. “You came from me kissing you. Imagine how you’ll react when we do more.” 

Scorpius’ cock actually twitched at the thought, and Albus, still pressed close, slowly smiled. “You like that idea.” 

“So do you.” 

“Mmm.” Albus kissed him lightly again. “We should go before we disturb…Oh shite.” 

“What?” Scorpius looked back over his shoulder only to see the fluffy phoenix chicks all leaning out of their nest staring at them. The parent phoenix was watching, too, and when Scorpius met its eyes, it let out a beautiful trill of phoenix song that made Scorpius’ eyes mist over.

“I think it likes us,” whispered Albus. “Although maybe we should leave all the same.” 

Scorpius nodded. “I think you’re right.” And, hand in hand, they returned to the castle. 

They never found the phoenix nest again, but Scorpius never forgot the phoenix’s song. 

~


End file.
